The Summer Project
by The Cr0wing
Summary: Feeling his life is meaningless, Furrball's counselor, Ms. Granny, tells him to document what happens to him over the Summer to prove him wrong, and he soon realizes that his life isn't as uneventful as he thought. At least, not anymore. Furrball/Fifi


**Yes, I'm still doing 'Head Over Paws', or it's previous name, 'Like Mentor, Like Apprentice', (this is NOT in relation to it AT ALL!) but I had this idea just now, watching television and listening to music, and decided to very quickly and blindly follow it, and see where it ends up. Either way, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Pairing(s): **Furrball/Fifi. Some Buster/Babs, Shirley/Calamity (Yep, I went there.)

**Warnings: **Language, Possible Sexual Content (The Rating is, at this point, up in the air. May become M.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tiny Toons Adventures. They are owned by Warner Bros. The point of this Disclaimer, I'm not sure of. Why are there disclaimers? Isn't this whole website one big-ass Disclaimer? The point of Fanfiction is that you don't own it… Eh, whatever.

**As always, Fan Artwork is highly accepted, send me a link if you choose to do so. Review for me? PM me suggestions or comments or questions? I'll reply back! Enjoy…**

**The Crowing  
>Presents<strong>

_June 9__th_

_So, I never was really much of a guy to really document my daily life. It's always been nothing I'd choose to remember, if that makes sense. I hated my life, sometimes still do. I mean, living in a box is one thing, but having to search for food too? It's a bunch of bullshit. Anyways, I got this journal from the Counselor, Ms. Granny. She told me to write down what happened to me throughout the summer, and get back to her every few months in her School office. Why she's still going to be here during the summer makes no sense to me, but it must be for some kind of reason, right? _

The last day of school was upon the Acme Looniversity, and the students were buzzing with excitement over what they were going to do over the next three months, whether it were some sort of vacation, or just staying home. But everyone was ready for the freedom that came with Summer. The blue cat smiled to himself, happy to be free of extra stress from Homework, but unhappy as well. School was where he saw his few friends, they usually lost touch with him over the Summer. He sighed, and looked back down at the composition that sat on the desk of his last period class.

_Ms. Granny calls this 'The Summer Project', in which I write every day or two, about the last events that occurred with it, like progress reports. This should be a very boring book, so sorry you have to read this, Ms. Granny. My life isn't exactly an exciting one, at least not now. Why you call it a therapeutic technique, I have no idea. _

_ 5 minutes until the bell rings. Jesus Christ, can I go now? Get back to my box? _

"Now, everybody, p-please s-s-settle down now, okay? It's g-g-getting v-very noise in h-here!"

Mr. Porky said shakily over the rowdy class of teenagers he had before him, buzzing animatedly about what they would do over the Summer. He sighed, knowing his last-day-of-school lesson of Physical Comedy wasn't going to happen. Of course, nobody heard him. All the teachers taught all grades, so, the students would most likely have him the next year for their Physical Comedy class. The particular class he had right now was the 10th grade, most of the students fifteen or sixteen years old. Within this period were some probably familiar to you, the reader.

The classroom was divided into four large six seating tables, Group's 1, 2, 3, and 4. At group 3 were Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny (no relation), Shirley McLoon, Plucky Duck, Fifi La Fume, and Furrball Cat. The blue furred feline was very silent, however, or at least, that was an understatement. He _never _spoke. Ever. At least, that's what everybody thought. Nobody at the school, aside from Prof. Sylvester, his mentor, Mrs. Granny, his counselor, and Mrs. Penelope. The students had never heard his voice.

**A House Atlantic Production**

_I couldn't help but listen to the other's conversation. I was among their group, was I not? I can tell, even see, every few minutes, see one of them give me an odd look. I know it must be odd to see that one quiet guy focused on a notebook, not showing any kind of utter enthusiasm for the three months ahead of him, but Hell, I'm pretty damn happy on the inside!_

"…So, In July, I'm plannin' to fix up the old van, and go somewhere. Maybe you guys can come?"

Buster had been explaining what he was in hopes to do throughout the Summer. Furrball had just started listening while he wrote in his book. He knew Buster wasn't including him, none of them really saw him more than the sixth wheel to their science team, or "him". At the blue bunny's words, the rest of the table began to buzz with excitement.

"That sounds amazing! Where would we all go?" asked Babs.  
>"Hmm, I was thinkin' of maybe goin' up to this Lake cabin my Uncle owns, up in Big Bear." He suggested.<br>"You mean, like, in California?" said Shirley enthusiastically. Buster nodded.

"Hm, I'd have to check my schedule." Said Plucky arrogantly while Babs and Fifi laughed at the duck's over-ego. The purple skunk grinned, "Well, I know I'd want to go, Buster. Eet sounds, how vous say, fun!"

"Agreed!"

_Buster's talking to the rest of the group about taking a road trip to Big Bear at some cabin. To be honest, it sounds like they'll all have a ton of fun. It kinda makes me wonder what I want to do with my Summer. I would probably hang out with Calamity for the most part, but, he's going to some scientific research summer camp. This leaves me alone. Wonderful…_

'_**The Summer Project'**_

"You know, my birthday is, like, next Sunday." Began Shirley, leading on to something.

"And…" asked Buster, a smile playing at his lips.

"And, you should _all _come to my party, at my house! It's gonna be, like, fun and stuff!"she said excitedly, putting emphasis on the word, 'all'."

This confused most of them. Fifi tilted her head to the side. She sat at the corner of the table, next to Shirley, across from Furrball. She looked t the cat for a second, but looked away when he looked up to meet her gaze, and leaned to whisper to Shirley.

"Any by everybody, vous mean?"  
>"Like, you…Plucky, Babs, Buster, Furrball."<p>

Furrball's head snapped up at the mention of his name, a look of slight confusion on his face. Buster, Babs, and Fifi looked at her with the same look. She had a smug grin on her face, "Yeah, why not? It'll be, like, alright, right?"

"Well," said Fifi hesitantly, "I guess it'll be fun. Would vous like to come, Monsieur Cat?"

The feline looked around the table hesitantly before looking back at Fifi. He shrugged his shoulders, and nodded with a small smile. Shirley smiled at Plucky, Babs and Buster, who all smiled back. Fifi arched an eyebrow at the female mallard, but then looked back at Furrball, who was still smiling. She smiled back cautiously, "Well, as vous say, Great! I guess."

_Well, I guess I have something to do next weekend after all. _


End file.
